tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Questions of Loyalty
This is the fourth episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Immunity Challenge: Beach Balls One member from both tribes will use slingshots to send balls toward their tribe mates, all of whom are holding nets. The goal is to catch at least one ball, regardless if it is their tribe's ball or the other tribe's. First tribe to five wins Immunity. Winner: Senshi Story Night 8 The Senshi tribe returns from Tribal with J.T. demanding why Julie, Carly and Winslow flipped. Julie explains that Luke is a much better physical player than Drew and is needed for the challenges. Julie then says J.T. worries so much about running the game that he tries to weaken the tribe by letting personal feelings get in the way of strategic thinking. Carly and Winslow agree. Luke lies in the shelter, still shocked he is in the game. J.T., Ally, and Walker sit by the fire and discuss their position. Walker reaffirms his loyalty to Ally and J.T., saying he will try to get people to flip back. Ally thinks about using Walker’s blind loyalty to them to try and get her and J.T. closer to the end. Day 9 At Sento-Ki, Gerard tries to re-light the fire with the flint they won. However, most of the steel is gone and can only create tiny sparks. Kim suggests they make fire ‘the Boston Rob way’, which causes Andrea to snicker. Kim ignores her as Kenneth, Ben, and Gerard gather the material necessary to make the fire. Within a half an hour of gathering the supplies, Kim’s plan works and they have a newly lit flame, secretly annoying Andrea. Carter then wakes up feeling depressed. He asks Kim if they could talk privately and she agrees. They go down to the beach where Danielle finishes washing herself off and leaves. Carter apologizes for the way he has treated her the past few days and explains how he was treated after coming out as gay. He says that people would make petty remarks about him and was once suicidal. He says that he felt he has become what he once hated and has complete disrespect for himself. Kim accepts the apology and the two hug it out, showing mutual respect for one another. Nicki goes over and talks to Kenneth about the possibility of voting Carter out since he’s been a cancer within the tribe. Kenneth agrees that Carter going will help with tribe unity but he is needed for physical strength. Nicki then suggests Andrea because she is both weak and a cancer, plus it also weakens Carter. Kenneth agrees and says he will see if everyone else agrees. Kenneth regroups with Kim, Chelsea, Ben and Gerard. Kenneth asks if Chelsea has decided where her allegiances lie and tells the four that she is sticking with them since Carter’s supposed alliance is split between Carter and Andrea and Danielle and Nicki. Kenneth tells the five of his conversation with Nicki. Ben agrees that Andrea does nothing and is bad at challenges but Chelsea brings up Danielle’s frail nature, saying it could hinder them. Kenneth agrees with Chelsea and says they should decide on a name if they lose the immunity challenge. At Senshi, Luke and Walker begin their daily chores by collecting wood and water. Walker begins to fruitlessly attempt to convince Luke to flip to his alliance with J.T., which Luke refuses, saying he’s not gonna work with someone who tried to vote him out. When that doesn’t work, Walker attempts to convince Luke to align with him and him alone, knowing his neck is on the chopping block and saying they could do damage together. Luke says he will consider the offer, but has no intentions of doing so. Walker returns to J.T. and Ally as they ask him what he and Luke talked about. Walker says he tried to convince Luke to flip but he wouldn’t budge. Ally tries to contain her laughter. Day 10 At Senshi, everyone does chores wile J.T. and Ally sleep in the shelter, annoying Luke. Luke goes over to wake them up and says that some tribemates may need their help. Ally ignores him and goes back to sleep while J.T. says it doesn’t matter since they will go next. Luke tells him that if they want to stay, they need to win and the only way they can win is to do chores in order to gain food for energy. J.T. brushes him off and goes back to sleep. Luke and Julie talk a walk to the well and the two talk about Ally and J.T. Luke wants J.T. gone first and Julie agrees. Julie points out Walker, who has been their loyal goat even though he is on the outs. Luke says that they might be using him as a shield for the next vote so they can stay around longer. The two agree to save Walker for last to piss Ally and J.T. off. At Sento-Ki, Ben, Gerard, and Kenneth discuss the vote. Ben pushes for Danielle because he thinks she could be a dangerous strategic player down the road and would be dangerous for their threesome. Kenneth agrees but Gerard begins to worry about Ben. At the shelter, Andrea confronts Carter about apologizing to Kim. Carter explains that it’s better for their game if they start over with Kim since she’s in control of the majority. Andrea berates Carter for giving in. Day 11 The two tribes meet up for the next immunity. Sento-Ki sits out Nicki. The shooter for Sento-Ki is Kenneth and the shooter for Senshi is Luke. Kenneth and Luke shoot their first balls and Gerard and Kim score two points for their tribe. The two shoot again. Kim dives and misses while J.T. snatches the ball. In the third round, both Heather and Carly snatch the ball. When Luke shoots the ball, he falls off the platform and hits his head on the ground. No one catches the ball in the fourth or fifth round. In the sixth round, Ally and Ben catch the ball, tying it 4-4. Heather misses Luke’s ball but J.T. jumps in front of Ben, catching Kenneth’s ball and winning the challenge. Andrea slams the catcher down in anger. At camp, the majority alliance goes down to the beach to talk strategy. Danielle and Nicki come down and ask if they will vote Andrea with them. Kim says they are and the two leave. Ben then brings up his plan about blindsiding Danielle and Chelsea voices some concern that they would make more enemies in case of a future swap. Ben says it’s a risk they need to take. Andrea and Carter begin to chat. Andrea apologizes for her outburst and Carter accepts the apology. Andrea asks if he’s still up for voting Kim but Carter says it would be impossible because she holds majority. When asked if he knew who they would vote for, Carter says he doesn’t. Ben then approaches the two and says that the majority is voting Danielle because her and Nicki are targeting the two of them. Andrea and Carter agree to the plan. Meanwhile, Gerard, Kenneth, Chelsea and Kim talk privately. Kim voices her doubts in voting out Danielle because Andrea is targeting them while Danielle wants to work with them. Gerard agrees that Ben’s plan isn’t the best and says Ben isn’t the best strategic player. Chelsea agrees. Kenneth, who likes Ben’s plan, keeps his mouth shut and listens to the conversation carefully. Chelsea says they should go with the plan to vote off Andrea to make less enemies but Kim becomes worried about ostracizing Ben from their alliance and he could flip to Carter and bring in Danielle and Nicki, making the alliances 4-4. Gerard tells them they need a plan now because tribal council is looming. At Tribal Council, Carter explains the tribe drama between him and Andrea with Kim. Kim explains that they would insult her nonstop for no reason although her and Carter had made peace. Danielle says that Andrea and Carter are the two cancers within the tribe and they need to be voted out. Andrea explains that she has contributed to camp more than her, which causes Danielle to laugh. Danielle brings up Andrea’s constant complaining, which causes Andrea to flip her off. The tribe is then called to vote. After seeing two Andrea votes, Danielle begins to think her plan worked. However, five consecutive Danielle votes pop up, blindsiding her and Nicki. Danielle silently leaves Tribal Council. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * A tribe swap shakes up the game! * Kim and Carter become closer. Will this effect Carter's plans? * Because of the swap, J.T. and Ally gain a new ally! Author's Notes